


Circle the drain (discontinued bc im bored with it)

by Chichikk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Break Up, Drug Use, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: Gavin’s back on red ice and RK doesn’t have the strength to see him through it again.





	1. you’d rather get wasted

A few days ago was when he started noticing traces of thirium in gavin’s mouth when they’d kiss. It wouldn’t be any cause for concern if the thirium linked back to him; the artificial saliva he has contains trace amounts of thirium, which could have explained away the contents of the human’s spit. But it wasn’t his.  
He knew something was wrong when gavin started showing up late for work more often- eyes red and tired and scabs adorning his face and neck as his antsy behavior passed under the radar of the others at the precinct.  
He didn’t want to look into it- he didn’t trust himself to not react with anger and make things worse for the other.   
“What’re you staring at?”  
He snapped from his daze, looking down at his desk with brows knit together.  
“Gavin, we need to talk.”  
The other paled, freezing in place, hands twitching as he looked away from the android, thinking of just what to say.   
“Okay...? What- what about?” 

Nines felt the disappointment in his own expression as he heard gavin try and feign ignorance.

“Lets go somewhere more private- i don’t want this to be the precinct’s Business” 

-

Walking down the street to an alleyway near the precinct, gavin could feel guilt creeping through his body- weighing down his footsteps. If he could avoid this conversation forever, he would. The sadness in RK’s eyes made him want to scream and run from him- run from responsibility.   
“Gavin...have you been using red ice?”  
And there it was.  
He shouldn’t have been touching that shit, but the self hatred and need for numbness was so goddamn much he dug up his old dealers number and got a little baggie of the stuff. 

He was silent for a moment, staring down at the ground, tapping his foot to give himself something to do.  
“you gonna turn me in or what?”

The android clenched his jaw, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief and anger at his lax attitude.  
“you said you got rid of that number YEARS ago, gavin- now you’re half dead when you come into work...is that what you want?”

Gavin shrugged, brow furrowed in anger. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?! All— all you have to say for yourself is ‘maybe’...” RK huffed in disbelief, stepping back from gavin. “You know what, detective reed? If dying in your sleep from an overdose so your coworkers can find your body and find out about what you let yourself become- fine. You can do that, but I’m not going to be there to watch you kill yourself like you seem so intent on”

And then he left. He left gavin in an alleyway like a dead body for someone else to take care of later on. 

he collapsed and cried right there, right in that alleyway- only stopping when he could feel a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“C-con?”


	2. Changed your fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping gavin

Hank paced around the dining room, ranting to anyone willing to listen.  
“Who the FUCK treats someone with an addiction like that? Especially someone they care about?!” Connor stayed quiet as gavin sipped on some hot chocolate.  
“When was the last time you were on red ice?” Gavin snapped from spacing out at connors question. “Oh- uh...i smoked some at around 2 AM, i guess-“ he mumbled, twiddling his fingers. “Why?”

Connor sighed, rubbing his forehead. “we can’t be having you go ‘cold turkey’ while you stay here, but having you on red ice while recovering is even less desirable. However, the main, addictive part of red ice that causes stress on the body without having it is thirium, which is used as blood for androids”

Connor stood, disappearing into the kitchen before returning with a bag of thirium, blue blood slushing around inside.  
“You want me to drink smurf jizz?”  
Connor rolled his eyes at gavin, handing him the bag. “I want you to take a moderate dosage of this to slowly ease yourself off of your need for red ice. a simple teaspoon would be sufficient.”

Gavin eyed the bag suspiciously, shaking up the contents. “Why are you helping me- either of you could turn me in for drug possession.” Gavin poured a couple drops out onto his hand, tasting the blood tentatively. “One, we have spoons, go get one, and two, fowler already knows.”

Gavin stumbled from his chair, falling onto his ass. “WHAT?!” Connor stood up, rushing over to calm him down. “Your position at the DPD is still secure, detective- he trusts both me and the lieutenant to keep you safe and get you through this.” 

Gavin couldn’t breathe- he felt like everything was collapsing in on him as he held himself, cold sweat running down his face as he shook with fear. “Nines told him, didn’t- didn’t he?” Connor looked at him in confusion “why would he-“  
“He doesn’t care if i live or die anymore because I’m a dumbass junkie- why WOULDN’T he tell fowler—“  
He was gripping connors cyberlife issued jacket as he tried to ground himself, keep himself from losing it on the floor.  
“Focus on me, okay, gavin? Concentrate on breathing right now.” 

And breathed he did;  
Breathed until his tears spilt out and he hugged connor- hugged him tighter than he’d ever hugged nines.  
“I hate this.” He shakily mumbled into connor’s shoulder as the android soothed him.

He only moved away when the doorbell rang.


	3. Should’ve been my teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor stands by gavin

“Stay here, okay? I’ll be back.” Connor promised as he stood, walking to the door out of gavin’s view. He curled into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. “Rk! Nice to see you-“ gavin whipped his head up at the mention of the androids name- looking to hank, who was just as confused.   
“could i stay with you and the lieutenant for the time being? Officer chen has been following me closely with a bat for the past nine hours because of detective reed and I’s argument.”  
Gavin peeked past the corner just enough to see connors hand gripping the doorknob in anger. “I apologize, but you need to leave-“

Before hank could stop him or connor could notice, he stepped out in full view of nines. “gavin—“ rk stepped forward to see the detective, but connor’s arm blocked him off from entering the house. “i heard what you said to detective reed, RK. If you don’t wish to see him through the process of recovery, fine. Then don’t see him at all, give him that at the very least.”

And with that, the door was slammed.

connors LED blinked red on his temple as he walked past gavin, whom was still shell shocked with what just happened, and picked up the bag of thirium, handing it to him.  
“Take your dosage and lie down. i’m sure by now you’re feeling some effects of the withdrawal.” 

Gavin nodded, heading to the kitchen shakily and finding a shallow spoon, slowly dripping a small amount of thirium into it and swallowing, trying to drown out the silent argument hank and connor were having back in the front room.

“If he WAS here to apologize, he did a terrible job.” He heard connor defend as gavin clicked his tongue, grimacing through the bitter taste of thirium.   
He didn’t hear footsteps until connors voice surprised him. “How are you handling drinking ‘smurf jizz’, as you put it.” Gavin snorted, leaning against the counter. “I feel like goddamn blue blood vampire, ‘s weird.”   
Connor stood next to him in the kitchen, arms crossed as he sighed. “I would like to...apologize. I know you might have wanted to see RK, but-“

“Don’t apologize, dumbass.”

Connor stumbled for a response, confused.  
“You’ve been caring for me all goddamned day when he wouldn’t- and he has the GAWL to walk up here? Bullshit.”

Gavin looked away before he had the chance to notice the blue tint adorning the androids cheeks as he stared.


End file.
